


how to crash a wedding 101

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fictober, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, LOTS OF CHEEK KISSES, M/M, considerable ammount of blushing, mingyu is the personification of gay panic, photographer!hao, theyre in college but its not really a college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: minghao has seen a lot of things on his time photographing weddings, but he's never seen a wedding crasher.or, how mingyu manages to sneak into a stranger's wedding, not get caught, and score a hot date while at it.





	how to crash a wedding 101

**Author's Note:**

> this is rlly rlly late whoops im trying to catch up with my fictober schedule buuuut its not working. i promise i'll post everything i decided to write i just dont know when. sorry;(
> 
> but hEY the prompt for day 9 was “wedding” sooooo enjoy this lil thingy c: its half gay panic half mushy fluff as expected from yours truly
> 
> this goes out to my friend gavy for no particular reason other than being the cutest gyuhao shipper and an amazing writer (and writing partner). love ya!!!

On his job as an assistent photographer and on his many times accompanying his boss to photograph weddings,  Minghao has seen a lot of things. He's seen runaway brides, grooms, he's seen people barge in saying they had something against the union, he's seen homophobic family members on same-gender marriages (ew) and he's seen countless people trip on the decorations and fall on their faces, throw up food and fight over the bride's flower bouquet. 

 

He's never seen, over the course of two years, a person intruding the reception after the ceremony.

 

Minghao was sure the guy wasn't on the guest list because 1) he wasn't speaking to any of the guests and 2) he kept looking around, as if scared he'd be noticed. He didn't look out of place, though - he was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans, a blue button-up rolled to his elbows and a dark red tie, black hair nicely styled up. Since the wedding was happening on a park, the dress code wasn't too strict, and Minghao wondered how did the guy knew that before sneaking in. It was probably an orchestrated act and, again, Minghao didn't know  _ why _ bother doing it.

 

Sighing, he finished taking pictures of  _ another _ lovely family of guests on a table and decided to confront the intruder. He walked over to where the guy was, sipping on what looked like guava juice.

 

“Hey.” Minghao greeted. Proving his suspicions to be true, the guy startled.

 

“Oof, you scared me.” he put his hand on his chest. “Hello. Do we… know each other?”

 

“Nah. My name is Minghao.” they shook hands. “You're not one of the guests.”

 

That made the intruder choke on his drink, making it go the wrong way and spill from his nose. He coughed and wiped his nose at the same time, and a bit of liquid still spilled from his cup due to all the shaking his body was doing. Minghao chuckled, feeling a little sympathy and handing him a napkin he took from the nearest table.

 

“T-Thank you.” the guy said. “What makes you think I'm not on the guest list?”

 

“Well, you didn't talk to anyone since you got here, and you keep looking around suspiciously.” Minghao crossed his arms, smug. “Besides, your reaction when I confronted you pretty much confirmed it.”

 

The guy looked alarmed, eyes wide and looking around searching a way out of Minghao's questions.

 

“I'm-I was a last minute guest.” he stuttered. “I'm the bride's cousin.”

 

“Oh, really. What's your name?”

 

“Mingyu.”

 

“You're not the bride's cousin.”

 

“I really am!”

 

“The bride is Thai. I'm pretty sure Mingyu is not a Thai name, so…”

 

“I could be her Korean cousin!” 

 

“I’m the wedding photographer, I’ve already taken pictures of her with her cousins. Which, by the way, are all children.” Minghao smiled. “Just admit you’re crashing the wedding and go.”

 

The intruder — Mingyu — drank the rest of his juice, then crossed his arms with a pout.  _ What a baby _ .

 

“I was doing so well…” he sighed. “You were the first one to notice.”

 

“To give you some credit, you really blend in with the guests. You just need some work in not looking guilty, and you’re set.”

 

“Are you… giving me advice?”

 

Minghao shrugged playfully. “Am I?”

 

“Does this mean you’re not telling anyone?” Mingyu asked, hopeful, smile crawling back to his face, showcasing his crooked teeth with pearly white canines poking out. He looked like a tiny puppy waiting for a treat, except he wasn’t tiny in the slightest.

 

“Maybe. Entertain me: why did you decide to crash this wedding?”

 

“Don’t you have photos to take?” the taller bit back.

 

“Meh. They can wait a little.” Minghao looked over his shoulder to a long table where some snacks were displayed. “I’ll go grab something to eat, do you wanna come with?”

 

“Oh my God, you’re totally going to let my intrusion slide.”

 

“I’m finding this incredibly funny, so yeah, I just might. Are you coming with me?”

 

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

 

Mingyu walked by his side with a smile, his puppy-like demeanor contrasting completely with his overall appearance. Minghao chuckled at that, earning a  questioning look from the boy by his side.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Nothing.” Minghao dismissed as they approached the snack table. “It’s just that- here, try this dip, it’s delicious- it’s just that your looks and your personality don’t match. It’s funny.”

 

“Does that mean you think I look bad or something?”

 

The photographer scoffed. “No, I mean you’re, like, this tall, dark and handsome guy at first, but the first thing you did when I talked to you was have a coughing fit. You look a little intimidating, but in reality you’re just… a clumsy puppy.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ a clumsy puppy.” Mingyu took a bite of a carrot stick with cheese dip. “Maybe I’m really intimidating and I’m tricking you to believe I’m not.”

 

“Mingyu. You have dip all over your fingers.” Minghao handed him a napkin. “You’re either a great actor, or a terrible liar. I’m leaning more towards the latter.”

 

“Okay, you win.” he cleaned the cheese dip from his fingers with a pout. “My friends tell me the same thing.”

 

“That’s not a bad thing. It’s cute, you know, being a clumsy puppy.”

 

“I already told you I’m not- wait.” Mingyu grinned. “Did you just call me cute?  _ And  _ said I was handsome before that? Oh my, are you  _ interested _ in me?” he teased, gasping exaggeratedly.

 

Minghao didn’t seem affected by the question. If you paid attention, though, you would be able to see the tips of his ears turning pink. 

 

“I said being clumsy is kind of cute, not you. And I have eyes, of course I can see you’re good-looking.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Mingyu ducked his head a little, as if complimenting Minghao made him shy.

 

“Thanks, I guess. Let’s go back, we’re attracting too much attention.” he motioned for the taller to follow him back to where they were. “I’m going to take a few more pictures. It won’t take long, so I’ll be right back. Just… Stay at a more hidden place and don’t go near that table.” he pointed at a crowded table near the one where the cake was. “They’re the bride and groom’s families, and probably will be able to tell you shouldn’t be here.”

 

Mingyu nodded, and sat on a little bench near a tree, scrolling through his phone.

 

Minghao came back a few minutes later. He plopped down on the grass by Mingyu’ side, legs crossed and hands behind him, supporting his weight as he leaned back.

 

“So, Mingyu.” he started. “Why did you decide to crash this wedding?”

 

“It was a dare.” Mingyu pocketed his phone. “One of my friends overheard a girl in his class talking about her brother’s wedding, how it was going to be on an open place and stuff, and he thought it would be a good idea to try to sneak in. I obviously told him it was nonsense and pretty much against the law…? But he was like, ‘I bet you can’t do it, that’s why you’re so against it’. I tried to talk him out of it, but then he convinced our other friends to bet on me, and, well, I’m a poor college student, so I took the bet. We saw them setting up the tables and stuff early this morning, and I almost chickened out, but they said ‘If you chicken out, you lose and will have to pay us anyway’. I am in no condition to pay 30 bucks to 5 guys each, so here I am.”

 

“Wow.” Minghao breathed out, laughing. “So you’re a goody-two-shoes who got dared to crash a wedding by your asshole friends.”

 

“They’re not assholes.”

 

“They coerced you.”

 

“They have a few loose screws, but they’re good people. Trust me.”

 

Minghao shrugged. “Not to sound rude, but you said you’re a college student? How old are you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m an engineering major. I’m 22. Why?”

 

“I thought you were older, I guess. Well, you’re still older than me, but only by a few months, I guess. I’m a college student as well. Photography, if you couldn’t tell.”

 

“You’re kidding. How do you land a job as a wedding photographer while still at college?”

 

“I’m an intern at an events company, I’ve already accompanied my superiors in conferences, concerts, birthdays and, of course, weddings, so I have enough experience. This is my first job alone. It was last minute, the girl who was going to come caught the flu, so they sent me.”

 

“Aren’t you nervous?”

 

“A little.” Minghao shrugged. “But I’m used to it.”

 

They slipped into silence after that. Minghao got up to take more pictures, and Mingyu stayed on the same spot, texting his friends about how he hadn’t been caught yet except by this cute photographer who could tell he was an intruder at first sight.

 

**soonyoung:** _ uh oh you lost the bet _

 

**wonwoo:** _ i can already feel the extra 30$ in my wallet _

 

**mingyu:** _ actually you guys said not get caught by anyone from the party _

 

**mingyu:** _ minghao isnt one of the guests either, hes here as a professional so he doesnt count :P _

 

**seungcheol:** _ …… gyu is technically right guys he is still winning the bet _

 

**soonyoung:** _ fudge. i hate when hes right _

 

**mingyu:** _ the party ends in 30 minutes  _

 

**seokmin:** _ we’re doomed _

 

**mingyu:** _ <3 _

 

He didn’t notice Minghao reading the chat over his shoulder.

 

“Cute photographer?” he asked, starling Mingyu. “Would that be me?”

 

“Is there any other photographer in here?”

 

“No…”

 

“T-Then yes, it’s you.”

 

“Good to know you think I’m cute.” the photographer smiled.

 

“But I already said that, when you said I was good-looking I said ‘you’re not so bad yourself’, I don’t know why you’re surprised.” Mingyu averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“Oh my God, are you  _ blushing _ ?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“That’s adorable.” Minghao pinched the taller’s cheek playfully.

 

Mingyu hid his face in his hands. “I’m embarrassed.”

 

That prompted Minghao to stop and kneel by his side, arm reaching up to pull Mingyu’s hands away from his face. “What for?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m nervous. Like, I complimented you, and I blushed, because I’m nervous, and I wasn’t supposed to blush, and then you noticed, and I got even more nervous, and now I’m embarrassed because you must think I’m an idiot.”

 

“But why are you nervous? You know I don’t bite, and I won’t rat you out-“

 

“ _ Because you’re hot and hot people make me nervous!!!! _ ”

 

Minghao blinked, dumbfounded. “I… wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“Yeah.” Mingyu said in a small voice, crossing his arms and looking down. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“You didn’t. I’m flattered.” the younger put his hand on Mingyu’s knee, giving it a light pat. “And I could say the same about you.”

 

“God, I’m a mess. And a complete idiot.”

 

“Nah, you’re not. Personally, I think your little gay panic was endearing.” Minghao smiled and stood up. “Look, party’s almost over, so I should snap a few more shots and pack up. I’ll come back once I’m dismissed, ok?”

 

Mingyu nodded, still a little embarrassed. The photographer ruffled his hair and left.

  
  
  


When Minghao returned, with two bags that probably contained his photography gear, Mingyu was suddenly alarmed. Was he leaving forever after that? Would they never see eachother again?

 

“So”, Minghao started. “Party’s over, and you remained unnoticed. That means you won the bet, right?”

 

“Right. I need to tell my friends that, thanks for reminding me.”

 

“Did you think about what are you going to spend your money on? Or are you going to save it?”

 

That’s when it struck him. It was the perfect idea.

 

“Would it be okay if I, uh, used that money to take you out on a date?” he asked, fiddling with his fingers.

 

Minghao’s eyes widened, pleasantly surprised. “I’d like that very much.”

 

“Really?”

 

The other just hummed affirmatively.

 

“Great!!” Mingyu beamed. “Can we exchange numbers?”

 

The photographer responded by taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Mingyu, who did the same.

 

“Well”, Minghao said, retrieving his phone. “I should get going, and you should too. We’ll see eachother soon, right?”

 

“Right. I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither.” the younger said, with a soft smile. Then, he leaned up to press a barely-there kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. “Bye, Gyu.”

 

The taller was left staring into space for a good five minutes, thinking about the kiss, the nickname, Minghao’s lips and the promise of seeing him again.

 

He needed to go home immediately to scream into his pillow.

  
  
  


When they met for their date, Minghao found out Mingyu looked just as good in casual attire as he looked in more refined clothes. He was wearing ripped jeans — long legs,  _ very _ long legs, and  _ very smooth skin _ , wow —, a grey sweater, his hair was down, fluffy fringe falling on his forehead, and he wore little stud earrings to top it off. 

 

And the glasses. 

 

He looked adorable.

 

( _ Boyfriend material _ , Minghao thought,  _ but let’s not go there. Not yet. _ )

 

Mingyu, on the other hand, discovered Minghao could never  _ not _ look elegant. With his high-waisted mom jeans folded at the ankles and black long-sleeved band tee tucked in, along with a chain necklace and hoop earrings, he looked straight out of a magazine. Mingyu felt underdressed.

 

“You’re not.” Minghao said when he voiced that out. “I think you look great, our styles are just different. Don’t worry. Now, where are we going?”

 

They had agreed to meet at the mall, where they would find a place to eat. Mingyu had earned enough money from the bet to buy them a nice dinner, not fancy, but not fast-food-cheap either. They found a chic-looking gourmet burger restaurant, and, by looking at the menu, it fit their budget. 

 

The food was delicious, and spending time with each other was just as pleasant. They joked around a lot, Minghao making Mingyu blush with his shameless flirting and playful smirks, and Mingyu making Minghao laugh with his stories and puns.

 

(He also made Minghao laugh when he got ketchup on his clothes, but that doesn’t count.)

 

When they finished their food, Mingyu and Minghao decided to walk around a little more. They bought ice cream while at it, and it was Minghao’s time to make a mess when it started to melt and dribble down the waffle cone. Mingyu laughed at him, which earned him a slap on the chest.

 

At some point, their hands brushed together, and Mingyu decided to commit to it and held Minghao’s hand. The younger, after a surprised “oh!”, laced their fingers together. That made Mingyu duck his head from the shyness and swing their arms a little.

 

“You’re so cute.” Minghao said, kissing his cheek.

 

In return, Mingyu brought the other’s hand to his lips.

  
  
  


Minghao decided to walk his date home. He lived with two of his friends, in a flat that may or may not be a little too small for the three of them. Mingyu convinced the other to accompany him to his apartment door, instead of dropping him by the building’s entrance. Wanting to spend more time with him, Minghao did so, their hands still linked.

 

“I had a great time today.” Mingyu smiled.

 

“So did I.”

 

“Can we do this again? Another date? I mean, if you haven’t noticed yet, I like you a lot, so…”

 

“I like you a lot too.” Minghao squeezed his hand, comfortingly. “So yes, we can go on how many dates you want.”

 

“You have an incredible ability to make me blush.” the taller said, hiding his face on Minghao’s shoulder.

 

“It’s easy, actually. I just have to tell the truth about how I feel about you.”

 

“Stop being so smooth!!” he slapped the younger’s other shoulder multiple times, light and playful. “You’re going to give me a heart attack.”

 

“Okay, Gyu.” Minghao kissed the crown of his hair. “Now, I think you need to go inside. We can’t live in your hallway.”

 

“Who says we can’t?” Mingyu let go of the younger’s hand to hug him. 

 

“I have a home to go back to, and you have friends to gloat about your lovely date to.”

 

“You’re right.” they pulled apart, faces colored pink. “Hey, before you leave, can I ask you something?”

 

“Mhmm. Go ahead.”

 

“I… I really want to kiss you. Can I?”

 

Minghao kissed him on the cheek. It seemed to be his favorite type of kiss. “Permission fully granted.”

 

Mingyu then places one hand on his waist and the other on his cheek. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, and the rest is history.

  
  
  
  


Three weeks and a few dates later, Mingyu comes home with a paper envelope full of polaroid pictures of him and Minghao, courtesy of the photographer on their most recent date (an amusement park). On the back of the envelope, it read “will you be my boyfriend? ♡”.

 

Mingyu screamed into his pillow for a whole minute before texting Minghao a string of “YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES”.

 

His friends still tease him about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you made it to the end!!!! pls let me know if you liked it c: feedback makes me happy and keeps me motivated  
> also dont crash weddings. dont do it.  
> see you next time bubs <3


End file.
